


Things Are Pretty Good From Here

by ItIsWhatItIs9194, Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Cockwarming, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sign of the times, Smut, Sub Harry, Teasing, harry is extremely eager to please, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves his baby harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Harry's just released "Sign of the Times," and of course, Louis can't help but want to let his sub know how proud he is of him with more than just words.They basically fuck.





	Things Are Pretty Good From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little oneshot we wrote for you. Comment at the end, let us know if you liked it or not. Make sure you check out our other stories — both personal and co-written (cause they're awesome *wink wink*). Also, "Time Heals All Things" is going to become a multi-chaptered fic, so please subscribe to that if you want more chapters based on things that happened in real life! ;) Ideas are always welcome.
> 
> Love you all x

Louis didn't think he'd ever felt more proud of Harry. 

His boy constantly amazed him in everything he did, but his brand new single was something else. He had worked so hard on improving his vocals for a long time, and with Louis’ praise and encouragement, he was successful. 

Throughout his rising solo career, Harry had been hesitant that no one would like his music. He thought he needed the other lads to produce good music, and Louis had to reassure him that that wasn't the case. 

Whenever Harry got frustrated in the studio and threw his headphones on the floor in discouragement, Louis would gently tip his chin up with his fingers and murmur, “You have a wonderful voice, yeah? The most gorgeous singing voice I've ever heard. Make me proud and sing your heart out.” 

And it worked. 

If Harry had Louis’ praise to work off of, then he could pretty much do whatever he set his mind to. As a sub, he needed his Dom’s praise in almost everything that he did, and one of the most important things he needed confidence in was his singing. 

Of course, Louis knew Harry's song would be absolutely amazing — he never doubted him for a second, even though Harry didn't feel too confident in himself all the time. From the moment he clicked play, he felt his heart fluttering with admiration and love for his boy. 

He couldn't be more proud. 

And the best part was, with every high note Harry sang, Louis could picture his boy, blushing and asking him if he sounded good. Louis would run his fingers through his hair and assure him he killed every single note he hit, and a more confident Harry would smile and thank him shyly. 

Which was why the Dom couldn't help but pull out his phone after he'd gotten over the momentary shock from listening to the song and text his sub. Although Harry was halfway across the world right now, he planned to take his private jet and fly right on over to London to see him — his boy deserved it. 

_ Louis: Hello there pretty boy xx _

There was a small pause, not too long — barely a minute, actually — until Harry’s reply came.

_ Harry: Hiiii :) miss you _

Louis smiled fondly. This surprise would definitely make his sub happy, then. Becoming even more excited, he quickly texted back.

_ Louis: Heard your beautiful song ! Absolutely perfect, love, just like you ;) _

_ Harry: Louuuuu your making me blush XD _

Louis smiled, and although he was tempted to correct the curly-haired lad’s grammar, he knew that would ruin the mood. He could almost imagine the blush on his boy’s perfect face, face glowing with pride at Louis’ praise. He and Harry both knew that the sub had a massive praise kink, not that Louis minded, of course. In fact, he slightly enjoyed it as well. Seeing the blush rise on Harry’s face was a good enough reward.

_ Louis: Don’t I always? :p  _

Without giving the sub a chance to respond, he quickly typed out another text before pressing send, a smile growing on his face as he waited for Harry’s reply.

_ Louis: I was thinking … you’re being such a good boy, releasing such a good song like that … maybe I should pay you a little visit? ;) _

_ Harry: OMG  _

_ Harry: OMG _

_ Harry: I LOVE OU _

_ Harry: YOU* _

Louis laughed, imagining Harry squealing and jumping around now. His own mood became brighter at the prospect of seeing his sub soon.

He couldn't help but imagine what Harry would look like when he arrived … he could be kneeling all pretty in his pink panties, or he could simply be lying in his bed fully dressed. He sure hoped it wasn't the latter, however. 

_ Louis: I love you too, princess x Be a good boy and I'll see you soon, yeah ?  _

He sent the text quickly, not bothering to see what Harry responded — he would see his boy very soon. It came in handy being rich and famous at times like this, because all he had to do was simply call up Alberto and the man got his private jet ready for him to take over to London. 

It was grueling packing his stuff while he knew Harry was waiting patiently for him in London, so he did so as quickly as possible. He made sure to take some extra shirts of his, because heaven knows how much Harry enjoys wearing Louis’ clothes.

The Dom shook his head with a fond smile at the thought of Harry dressed in one of his sweaters, the boy hugging himself with the sleeves since he loved how Louis smelled. He picked up the white Burberry sweater that Harry loved so much and folded it neatly, a small grin on his face as he packed it. Harry sure would be happy to know he remembered it. 

Alberto was knocking on his door a few minutes later, ready to take him to the airport. He grabbed all of Louis’ stuff with a polite smile and placed it in the boot. “Excited to see your boy?” he asked somewhat teasingly, starting the car and driving off. 

Louis chuckled. “Of course I am … haven't seen him in a few days because of his single,” he said, then grinned proudly. “You really should listen to it, if you haven't already. My boy is so talented — you have no idea.” 

The man laughed. “I definitely will, mate, don't you worry. I'm proud of him too.” 

Louis walked through the airport with Alberto at his side, the bodyguard doing his best to ward off all the squealing, excited fans. Many girls came up to Louis and simply held their phones out for a selfie, and the man smiled and did his best to take pictures with as many fans as possible. 

It was a relief when he finally made it to his gate, where he could sit on his phone and wait for them to call him to board. Since he was taking his private plane, no one else was sitting in the same gate as he was, but that didn't mean people couldn't come up and harass him. 

“Louis?” a voice asked timidly, and the blue-eyed man looked up. There stood a young girl with a man beside her, with his arm around her waist. Louis assumed the slightly older looking man was the girl’s Dom, and so he smiled warmly, but not affectionately. He knew how possessive Doms were, as he was possessive of Harry himself. 

“Hi, love,” he greeted, pocketing his phone. “Would you like a picture?” 

The girl looked to her Dom for permission, and she received a smile and a nod. “Yes, please,” she whispered, and gave her phone to her Dom. “Sir, can you take our picture?” she asked politely. 

Louis did a silly face and pointed to her in the picture, like he did in almost all pictures he took with fans. The girl’s Dom snapped a couple pictures, and then she thanked him happily, giving him a tight hug. 

“How's that sub of yours?” the Dom asked, making Louis grin fondly. 

“Oh, he's wonderful. I'm actually going to see him now,” he said excitedly. “Thanks for asking. He's good.”

The girl squealed. “You're going to see Harry? Have you heard his song yet? I love it! Can you tell him I love it?!”

“Be polite,” the man shushed her, and she blushed. 

Louis chuckled. “She's fine,” he assured. “But yes, I have, actually. It's quite good, innit? He's such a good boy for making good music. I love him too much,” he rambled. He couldn't help himself when it came to Harry! 

“Awww,” the girl cooed. “Can I post this on twitter?” she asked, showing Louis the video she’d taken of their interaction. 

Louis laughed. “Of course. Thanks for the kind words. Have a safe flight,” he bid them goodbye, and then boarded his own plane. 

And if the drive to the airport wasn't long enough, the actual plane ride over to London definitely was. All he wanted to do was kiss Harry and make love to him, all while whispering sweet praises in his ear and encouraging him. Because that's what Harry deserved — to be praised and encouraged. 

He saw Harry had answered his text, saying, ‘ _ I will, Lou. Can't wait to see you x’  _ and smiled once more. He couldn't wait, either. 

_____

It turns out that it had definitely been well worth the wait, because the moment Louis stepped into Harry's house, he felt so incredibly fond and proud of his boy. 

There Harry was, kneeling on his cushion by the front door, with his palms face up on his spread thighs, and his head bowed submissively. 

Louis inhaled sharply at the beautiful sight before him. He saw Harry give a small twitch, as if he was dying to run up and hug him, but the sub kept his composure and stayed kneeling.

“You’re so pretty,” Louis breathed. “My pretty boy.”

Another small twitch.

Louis smiled, silently cooing over his sub’s eagerness to please him. He set all of his things aside and shut the door firmly behind him. He looked around the house and couldn’t help but make a small noise of approval. The house was clean and tidy, everything in place. Of course, he hadn’t expected anything else from his beautiful boy.

“No hug for me?” he laughed. “Oof!”

The sub jumped up from his position after a second of realizing that Louis had just given him permission to break out from position, and rushed forward.

Louis enveloped him in a huge hug, smiling. “You smell delicious,” he commented, reaching around and placing a hand on Harry’s curls. He couldn’t help but fist his hand, not harshly, in Harry’s curls. Judging from the way Harry’s eyes fluttered, he knew that the sub liked it when he did that.

“I missed you,” Harry said in a small voice.

“I missed you too,” Louis said, smile growing. He tipped the sub’s chin up and examined his face, pleased to find that it was flawless and that his boy hadn’t gotten in any trouble. “Pretty boy.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s softly.

He finally pulled away and was pleased once more to see that Harry’s face was flushed adorably from excitement. “I love you,” Harry whispered with a blush. “Love you lots.” He grinned cutely. 

“I love you too,” Louis replied, pressing his lips to Harry's once more. “Even more than you love me.” 

“I don't know …” Harry giggled, then pulled Louis by his arm gently into the living room. He straddled Louis’ lap and leaned into him, kissing him on the nose, as the Dom cupped his bum gently. 

“You look so pretty in these panties,” Louis commented, running a hand along Harry's bulge in the front. “Make your cock look absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said shyly, looking away meekly. “You look handsome today, too. Even better than I remembered.” He grinned cheekily. 

Louis laughed fondly. “Thank you, love. How about I go into the kitchen and whip up your favourite meal now, yeah? Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham, with a side of homemade mash,” he suggested and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

Harry giggled. “Yes, Louis! Yes!” he exclaimed excitedly. “The typical Larry dinner,” he joked, making Louis chuckle. 

“Yes, the typical Larry dinner,” Louis repeated, kissing the top of his head. “Now, up you get. I'll go make dinner while you sit here and be my good, pretty boy, yeah?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry murmured eagerly, slowly getting off Louis’ thighs. “I'll go on twitter while I wait,” he grinned. 

“Alright,” Louis chuckled, making his way to the kitchen. 

While Louis cooked, Harry scrolled through his twitter feed, reading different tweets from fans and liking a few. There were several pictures of Louis at the airport taken by the paparazzi that had already been uploaded, and he couldn't help but look through them and quote some with heart eyes. 

It sure was nice being out and allowing everyone to know of their true relationship. 

He smiled softly at his phone at the thought, and a certain video caught his eye. It was uploaded by a fan, and it was of Louis speaking to her at the airport. He tapped play without a second thought, and his eyes lit up at what Louis was saying. 

‘ _ Yes, I have, actually. It's quite good, innit? He's such a good boy for making good music. I love him too much,’  _ Louis was rambling, and Harry melted. 

It meant so much to him that Louis, his Dom, loved his new song that he'd worked so hard on. He needed the praise and approval from him to make his music good, and he enjoyed getting praised after it was released just to give him that extra boost of confidence. 

“What're you watching?” Louis appeared in the room with their food, a grin on his face. 

Harry blushed, somewhat embarrassed, but showed the man his phone anyway. He didn't want it to seem like he was looking at anything that was against his rules, like porn. “This video a fan posted of you,” he told him shyly. 

A look of recognition appeared on Louis’ face. “Ah, yes. She was very nice. She loves your new song, babe,” he told the boy, sitting down next to him and placing their dinner on the coffee table in front of them. “She was very excited when I told her I was coming to see you.” He grinned. 

“Really?” Harry asked excitedly. “She likes my song?!” 

Louis chuckled, smoothing back Harry's curls. “Everyone  _ loves  _ your song, princess,” he assured, pecking Harry's lips. “But who do you think loves it the most?” 

Harry hummed in pretend thought, tapping a finger against his chin. “Hmmm. My mum?” 

“Your  _ Dom, _ ” Louis chuckled. “It's absolutely perfect, baby. Just like you. My sweet, perfect boy, who makes the most beautiful music,” he praised. 

Harry blushed and squirmed. “Louissss!” he exclaimed with a giggle. 

Louis laughed. “I love making you all giggly,” he teased. He set the food down and took a picture of it. “We’ve got to show off to the world how happy we are right now, yeah?” he said with a smile as he uploaded the picture to [Instagram](https://www.canva.com/design/DACSPGY-fwc/N-SHBNzlBwu4lEMNDvk-tA/view?utm_content=DACSPGY-fwc&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton), tagging Harry in it.

His phone immediately began ringing with notifications, and he laughed and put his phone on silent. Louis sat down with the food and couldn’t help but feed Harry himself.

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed, blushing even more, though he did accept the offered forkful. “You’re not gonna be able to eat if you’re feeding me,” he pointed out with a pout.

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat,” Louis assured. “For now I just want to sit and admire my gorgeous boy.”

“We don’t usually eat in the living room,” Harry mused, licking his lips at the delicious meal.

Louis shrugged. “Today’s a special day.”

“You make every day a special day,” Harry giggled, taking another bite of the food Louis offered him. “I always feel special when I'm with you.” He grinned shyly. 

“That's good then, because that's how you're supposed to feel when you're with your Dom, yeah?” Louis murmured, running a hand over Harry's cheek. “Like the most special boy in the world.”

Harry flushed. “Louuu,” he playfully whined. “You keep making me blush.” He bit his lip in embarrassment. 

“You look very pretty when you blush,” Louis assured, finally taking a bite of his own food. “I love seeing your cheeks all red.” 

Harry laughed at the pun Louis unintentionally made. “It sounds like you're talking about spanking me,” he chuckled petulantly. “That's naughty.”

“Oh? You don't want to be spanked?” Louis asked teasingly, his eyebrows quirked. “Because I'd be happy to do so if you like.” 

The sub giggled, shaking his head rapidly. “Nooo, Louis,” he pleaded. “No spanks today.” 

Louis laughed, pecking Harry's forehead. “I was just kidding, sweetheart,” he assured. “Only if you're naughty, which I don't imagine you will be today.”

“I'll be good,” Harry assured his Dom. “I'll be perfect.”

“You're always perfect,” Louis repeated softly. “Always my perfect boy. Especially when you wear these pretty panties. They make you look even more beautiful than you always do.” He lightly stroked Harry's cock through the thin fabric, making Harry blush once more.

They had turned the radio on a while ago, but nothing very important had come on until, well, now.

_ “And now, let’s give Harry Styles’ new song, Sign of the Times, a listen!”  _

Louis smiled, amused, when Harry’s face went bright red in embarrassment. As the song began, the sub covered his blushing face. “Noooo,” he exclaimed.

Louis laughed. “Why not, sweetheart?” he chuckled. “I think it’s beautiful that your song’s on the radio.”

Harry peeked out from underneath one of his hands. “I feel like I didn’t do good enough,” he confessed. 

“Whaaat?” Louis couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Harry pouted. “Don’t laugh!” 

Louis stifled his chuckles. “Sorry, princess.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and fed him another bite of the meal. “You’re just adorable. Your song is wonderful; in fact, I listened to it all the way here.”

“You did?” Harry squeaked, blushing even more. “D–Did you like it?”

Louis made an offended sound. “Do you really think that I wouldn’t?” he teased, poking his sub in the side. “I didn’t just like it, Hazza, I  _ loved  _ it.”

“Oh.” The curly-haired lad still didn’t sound so confident. “That’s good, then.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to have to show you how wonderful it is,” he murmured in a low tone. “How about I press you nice and sweetly into the mattress tonight just to show you how much I love both you and your song, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Yes, please,” he gasped. “Please.” 

“Alright, then.” Louis licked his lips. “I'll do just that. You've got to finish eating first, though.” He smirked. 

Harry grumbled playfully. “You're teasing me,” he whined, taking a bite of his food. “You always tease me.” 

“It's my job,” Louis laughed, and Harry playfully elbowed him in the side. 

The sub ate his food as fast as he could, too eager to get into bed with Louis. The Dom had to remind him to chew slower so he wouldn't choke, and Harry obeyed, although reluctantly. He just couldn't wait any longer! He hadn't had sex with Louis in too long — he was desperate!

It was a bit embarrassing, still, for him as they ate, because his song continued to play on the radio. And of course, his new song had to be a long one, so it seemed like forever until it ended. 

Louis was singing along with Harry's voice teasingly, stroking his thumbs along Harry's knuckles. “I don't know why you're so embarrassed,” Louis commented with a fond smile. “It really is beautiful.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Harry smiled bashfully. “I'm just worried that it's not good enough, like I said before.”

“Well, get those thoughts out of your head, Harry Styles,” Louis grinned. “I'm your Dom, and I think it's beautiful — that's all that matters.” He brought his lips close to Harry’s ear and breathed, “I'm  _ proud  _ of you.”

Louis smirked in satisfaction when he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath. He really did love teasing his boy. 

“Y–You are?” Harry’s voice was filled with uncertainty, just like a little boy’s. 

“Of course.” Louis laughed. “Why wouldn't I be?” 

Harry shrugged, still looking uncertain.

Louis eyed him, then said, “Yeah, I’ll definitely have to show you how proud of you I am tonight.” He smirked.

Harry’s breath hitched. “Sure,” he said, breathless at the thought. “I don’t mind that.”

“I thought you wouldn’t,” Louis agreed, smirk growing.

Harry quite frankly couldn’t wait for the night to come faster.

_____

Harry was naked in bed, heart pounding in excitement. It had been a while since he and Louis got to have sex together, never mind a scene! He had showered after doing the dishes with Louis, washing his hair twice and his body thoroughly, wanting to be nice and clean for his Dom. Louis despised messiness, and he knew it, so he had cleaned the entire bedroom — as well as the house. He had made sure to fold his clothes neatly and ensured that nothing was out of place.

Everything was perfect.

When the door opened, he jumped, his heart leaping in excitement as well at the sight of his Dom. 

Although the blue-eyed Dom was dressed, unlike Harry, it didn’t make him any less beautiful. The Dom’s eyes were sharp, as if he too couldn’t wait to, as he had said, ‘press Harry nice and sweetly into the mattress.’

Harry couldn’t help but lick his lips, imagining what Louis would do to him tonight. “Hi,” he said, breathless already.

Louis smirked and walked forward, looking full-on ready to devour Harry, then grimaced when he stubbed a toe on the edge of the bed. “Oops,” he laughed, making Harry giggle. 

Harry couldn’t conceal his grin of excitement when the blue-eyed Dom stepped onto the bed, then just gazed at him. Harry bit his lip. “Aren’t you getting hot in your clothes?” he asked, trying to be as casual as possible. “I could … help you take them off.” He grinned.

“Oh, cheeky as usual,” Louis laughed. “Go on, then.”

Harry leaped forward, eager to please. He made sure he took off each article of clothing carefully and slowly, then folded it nicely. His breathing hitched again when he helped Louis out of his jeans, then his boxers. He licked his lips, but he knew better than to suck the Dom off without direct orders.

Louis smiled at his eagerness, and reached out to place a hand in Harry’s hair and tugged lightly,  just the way Harry liked it. Harry let out a soft sound at the action, staring into his Dom’s eyes. “Ask me for permission,” he ordered, knowing Harry would understand what he meant. 

“Please, can I suck you off, Sir? Want to please you,” Harry whimpered, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“Mm.” Louis tugged Harry's hair harder, smirking when Harry moaned. “Beg.” 

Harry groaned, always so impatient when Louis did this to him, but he knew the Dom loved teasing him. He did love seeing him get so desperate, desperate enough to beg for his cock. “Please, let me suck you off. I've — I've been good.” 

“You have been  _ very  _ good,” Louis murmured, running a finger along Harry's cheek and watching appreciatively as the sub’s eyes fluttered shut in happiness. “You're my good boy, aren't you?” 

“Your good boy,” Harry echoed, opening his eyes again. “Please.” 

Louis smirked, releasing Harry's hair. “Go on. Suck my cock.” 

Harry wasted no time, uttering a small, “Yes, Sir” before he ducked down to Louis’ waist. He hovered his mouth above the Dom’s cock for a moment, wanting to make sure he was ready. He wanted to do a good job for his Dom — he was never one to enjoy disappointing. 

“Go on, little one,” Louis encouraged, placing his hand in the boy’s curls again and guiding his mouth onto the tip of his cock. “You're great at this.” 

The sub used Louis’ words as encouragement and took the tip of the Dom’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head like he knew Louis liked — his main goal was to please his Dom right now. All his attention was focused on him. 

Louis slowly guided his head down further onto his cock, knowing when to stop. His main goal was to always keep his sub safe and comfortable. 

“Mmph.” Harry choked a little when Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat. He heard Louis’ breath hitch a little, but he just pulled back slightly to let himself relax. 

“Good?”

Harry nodded, taking Louis deeper again. It felt nice to just be able to do what he loved — please his Dom. 

“Such a good boy,” Louis purred, combing through his curls.

_ Pull my hair _ , Harry secretly pleaded. 

Louis, being the mind reader he always was, smirked and tugged on his curls. “You like that?” he smirked when Harry’s eyelashes fluttered.

“Mmph.” Harry pulled off with a pop, breathing heavily. Louis’ cock was fully hard now, which did make him a bit proud. It showed that he had done his job right.

“Always the best,” Louis breathed. “Do you want to blow me until I come, or do you want me to come on you?”

Harry’s breathing hitched at the Dom’s words — it was too much of a hard decision! “I–I—” he stammered. “Both.”

Louis’ lips quirked upwards. “As much as I would love to, you can only have one. Choose, dear Harold.”

Harry whined. He hesitated, trying to decide quickly. He licked his lips when Louis stroked himself slowly while he struggled to decide. He wasn’t sure which one he wanted — or rather, which one Louis wanted. He bit his lip. “W–Whichever one you want, Sir.”

Louis smiled at Harry’s words and said, “Harry, love, this is your reward — your choice. Whichever one you want, I will do. You deserve it. Such a good, good boy. My good boy.” Louis bent down and pressed his lips to Harry’s before breathing, “Choose.”

Harry’s chest heaved, breathless. “I … come on me, please.” He wanted to be marked — no, he  _ needed  _ to be marked, and to be let known that he was Louis’. Only Louis’. 

“Of course, pretty one.” Louis resumed in his stroking again. 

Harry breathlessly watched Louis slowly come closer to an orgasm.

“You know where my come is going to go?” Louis breathed as he stroked rapidly, close to Harry’s face. “Right on your pretty little face.”

Harry groaned, his own cock quite hard by now. “Lou,” he begged. “Sir. Quickly.”

Louis smirked. “Of course.” He spurted, reaching orgasm.

It was strange, really. Harry immediately went slack when the first white strings hit his face. His eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned. He couldn’t resist flicking out his tongue to get a taste, although he knew he technically didn’t have permission to taste until Louis gave him permission.

“Tongue in,” Louis said sharply, and directed the last few spurts of come to Harry’s heaving chest. “Suck.” He tapped Harry’s mouth with two fingers, and Harry obediently took them into his mouth and began to suck.

Harry treated Louis’ fingers as if they were the Dom’s cock, running his tongue all over them and coating them in saliva. He figured he was going to get fingered now, in preparation for an obvious impending fuck, but that didn't happen just yet. 

Louis tapped Harry's chin, and said, “Open,” signaling for the sub to cease in his sucking. Harry, of course, obeyed, and he looked up through glossy eyes as Louis pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He always loved sucking on Louis’ fingers, because he enjoyed satisfying Louis. He would do everything he could to make sure Louis was completely and utterly satisfied and happy. 

“Have you eaten recently?” Louis asked and raised a brow. 

Harry, still slightly breathless, shook his head. He had a small cup of fruit for breakfast, and a tiny bowl of cereal, but he became too excited to eat when Louis informed him of his homecoming. He had spent all his afternoon showering and getting ready to see Louis, trying to decide which outfit he wanted to wear — or lack thereof. 

“No, Sir,” he whispered, licking his bright red lips. His lips had gotten rosy due to the blowjob, and the come was already beginning to dry slightly on his face. There was some that had landed really close to his mouth, and he so desperately wanted to flick out his tongue and eat it up. However, he didn't have permission, and he wanted to be good — always wanted to be good. 

“Mm.” Louis hummed, then tugged Harry's hair sharply again, making the sub’s breath hitch. “Are you hungry now, then? You must be.”

Harry, in his slightly foggy state from beginning to go under, hadn't caught on just yet. Confused by the question, he nodded. “A little, Sir.”

Louis smirked, tugging Harry's hair a bit harder — so hard that his face was parallel to the ceiling. “What do you want?” he asked slyly, hovering above the sub’s face. 

Harry whined, licking his lips. He was secretly trying to reach the come so he could eat it and claim he’d done it by accident, but Louis didn't need to know that. 

However, the sub should have learned by now to not underestimate his Dom’s mind reading skills, for Louis, of course, caught on. “You want some of that, hmm?” he asked teasingly, scooping some of the come up with his finger. “Looks pretty tasty to me,” he mused with a smirk. 

“Please,” Harry begged. “Want it.” 

Louis chuckled slightly, then brought his finger up to his face and examined it. Harry watched with hopeful eyes, following wherever Louis’ finger went. He knew Louis absolutely loved teasing him, as most Doms did. So he wasn't so sure he would be getting his Dom’s come so easily. He hadn't even had to do much yet!

“Do you now?” Louis mused, bringing his finger up to Harry's mouth. The sub instinctively opened his mouth, but closed it right away when the Dom gave him a sharp look. “Keep your mouth shut.”

Harry let out another unintentional whine, shuffling in his position impatiently. 

“You know,” Louis breathed into Harry's ear, “I didn't eat much on my flight. I'm feeling quite famished myself.”

Harry's adam’s apple bobbed, and he looked Louis in the eye with his glossy ones. He almost wanted to cry he was so desperate. Louis was being a right tease. “Please,” he whispered, knowing what Louis was thinking. Or, at least he thought he did. 

The blue-eyed Dom smiled innocently and pulled his finger back, completely away from Harry's awaiting mouth. “Sorry, babe. I don't think I can wait,” he said, then sucked on his finger covered in his own come. 

Harry lowered his head, feeling desperate tears build up behind his eyes. He knew Louis would give him what he wanted, as he always did, but he was just so  _ impatient _ _!_ And Louis did quite enjoy making him wait. 

“No, Sir. Please,” Harry begged, holding in his tears as he watched his Dom suck greedily on his finger. 

The Dom pulled off with a pop, then grinned with a tilt of his head. “Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. You'll just have to work a little harder than I did for my meal.” 

Harry held back a whine. Louis despised it when he whined. 

Fortunately, the Dom seemed to be feeling a bit more merciful. “Oh, alright. No one can stand those puppy eyes.” Louis laughed and scooped a bit of come from Harry’s face. “Go on. Suckle.”

Harry immediately obeyed, and let out a small sound of satisfaction. Louis’ come always tasted good. He could never get enough of it. 

“You like that?” Louis laughed fondly, feeding Harry the last bit of his come. 

The sub blushed and nodded, still suckling on Louis’ finger that was in his mouth. All the come was gone, sadly, but he enjoyed having the reassurance that his Dom was there and he could suckle on him if he wanted. 

“You were such a good boy,” Louis praised, pulling his finger out. “Took that so well. Swallowed everything I gave you.”

Harry twiddled with his fingers, his eyes still glossy, lips still puffy and red, breathing still erratic. And they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. 

“Colour?” Louis asked gently, running his fingers through Harry's soft curls. 

“Green,” Harry said immediately, voice slightly hoarse. 

Louis gave a soft grin. “Wanna know what I’m going to do to you now, pretty one?”

“W–What?” Harry breathed hoarsely. 

“I think I’m going to tie you up,” Louis mused, trailing a few fingers around Harry’s collarbone before firmly gripping the scruff of his neck. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed, heart fluttering with excitement. It felt like it had been years since Louis had last tied him up!

“I thought so,” Louis smiled. “My good, precious boy. Always pleasing me, always being the best. On your knees, baby. You know the drill.”

Harry scrambled to obey, spinning around so that his back was facing Louis’ front, resting his weight back on his ankles as he kneeled on the bed. “How are you going to tie me up today?” he asked eagerly, voice still a bit rough from the blowjob. Not that Louis, nor himself, minded. 

“Just arms,” Louis decided. “With rope.”

Harry groaned in excitement, and suppressed the urge to jump up and down. “Please, do it now!”

“Good boys don’t beg,” Louis reprimanded but nevertheless went to fetch the rope in the drawers. He returned shortly, holding nylon rope in his hands. “Arms back, sweets.”

Harry eagerly moved his arms back and clasped his hands behind himself, just the way he knew Louis liked it. His breathing was heavy and erratic from the excitement.

“Breathe,” Louis murmured softly as he began to work on Harry.

It didn’t take long for Louis to do the job quickly. Finally, Harry was restrained, though not uncomfortably. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He  _ enjoyed  _ it when his Dom tied him up. It made him feel safe and protected.

“Colour?”

“I’m green,” Harry responded confidently. “Extremely green. Forest green. Neon green. Every type of green there is.”

Louis laughed warmly. “Good boy. How do you want me to open you up?” he asked, always happy to give Harry his choice. 

Harry didn't even have to think for a second — he knew he wanted Louis’ fingers. “Fingers,” he groaned. “Please.”

“Of course,” Louis agreed. “On your stomach.”

Harry immediately did as Louis ordered, laying down on his stomach on the bed, shivering in anticipation. It was quite rare that Louis fingered him, so he wanted to savor this moment while it lasted. Usually, the Dom ate him out, which he enjoyed as well, but he couldn't wait to have Louis’ fingers filling him up. 

He could feel the Dom standing behind him, and he held his breath as he waited eagerly for the man’s fingers. The sound of the cap popping off the bottle of lube was heard, and Harry took in a sharp breath. 

“You've been such a good boy for me,” Louis praised, placing a hand on Harry's bum. “So good for me, sweetheart.”

Harry preened at the praise, wiggling around a little on the bed. “Please,” he whispered. 

Louis smirked, parting Harry's cheeks with his hand. “What is it?” he asked teasingly, circling his lubed finger around Harry's hole. 

The sub whined, arching his back slightly. His hole fluttered from the feeling of Louis’ finger tickling around it lightly. “Want,” was all he could manage. 

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, bringing his finger closer to Harry's hole and inserting the very tip. “Still not quite sure what it is that you want, princess.”

Harry gasped at the teasing feeling of Louis’ finger, wiggling even more when the Dom slowly moved it inside him further. However, he couldn’t make any movements that were too large because of the rope that was restraining him. So he settled for pleading. “Fingers,” he begged. “Want your fingers.”

Louis chuckled at Harry's eagerness, his finger now all the way inside Harry to the knuckle. “So good,” he praised. “Such a good boy for telling me what you want.”

Harry groaned, his hole clenching around Louis’ finger. 

“Colour?”

“Green,” Harry answered immediately, gasping as Louis quickly added a second finger. The Dom began to scissor them, effectively opening him up and preparing him for what was to come. He whined a little at the slight burn, but he was quite used to the sensation by now. 

“So pretty,” Louis said softly as he opened him up gently. “Look at you, opening up so prettily for me. My good boy.”

Harry groaned and couldn’t help but push back so that Louis’ fingers would be deeper inside him, a third finger now added.

Louis gave a soft laugh at his antics. “Getting a bit desperate now, aren’t we?” he teased.

Harry groaned. “C–Can’t help it,” he complained, flashing a small grin that quickly turned into a moan as Louis’ skilled fingers continued to do their work. “Y–You’re too good at this.”

Louis grinned. “I have to be,” he responded smoothly. “Anything for my boy.”

Harry’s heart fluttered at Louis’ words, almost swelling with pride at the Dom’s words. He was Louis’, and everyone knew it.

“You want me to fuck you?” Louis purred. “Press into you gently and smoothly, and make you feel good?”

“Yes,” Harry gasped. “Yes.”

“What do you say?” Louis teased, fingers stilling.

“Please,” Harry whined. “Please, please, please, please, please. I need you. Show me I’m yours.”

Louis laughed before he shifted closer to Harry, obviously preparing to finally fuck him. “Oh, babe, we both know that I don’t need to fuck you to show you you’re mine. You already know it. Everyone knows it. You’re my good boy.”

Harry preened at the praise and let out a shaky breath, just before Louis positioned himself behind him. The Dom leaned forward, his cock just barely grazing over the sub’s hole, and pressed gentle kisses all down his back. 

“Colour?” he checked one more time. 

“Green,” Harry whispered, letting out a breath. “Please.”

Louis smirked, then jabbed his hips forward. His cock immediately slipped inside Harry's hole, getting swallowed up right away — it was like the sub’s hole was made to take his cock. 

Harry let out a whimper at the harsh thrust, but Louis knew it was one of pleasure. His boy liked it rough, and he used that to his advantage. 

“You're so good,” Louis purred, starting up a steady rhythm of thrusts. “Look so pretty like this.”

Harry whined, his eyes closed as Louis fucked into him quickly. His cheek was pressed against the mattress, his face scrunched up from his position. He always loved when his Dom fucked him from behind, as it made him feel utterly submissive and extremely subdued. “Please, Sir. Need to c–come,” he begged, opening one eye to stare at Louis. 

“You know the drill,” Louis said, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust. “No coming until I say.” 

The sub groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly at those words. Although it was difficult holding in his orgasm, he loved being able to do so for Louis — to make him proud. 

Louis reached forward and took a hold of Harry's face with his hand, making the sub open his eyes again. The Dom held a firm grip on the sub’s cheek, staring at him to really gain his full attention. “No coming until I say,” he reminded, thrusting forward once more. 

Harry did his best to nod, groaning as he felt his Dom’s other hand grip his back firmly. Louis’ fingers left light scratches down his shoulders as he thrusted, making him feel loved and cared for. He was always proud to wear his Dom’s marks. 

The Dom thrusted forward a few more times, grunts of pleasure leaving his lips. He finally released with a low, guttural moan, his come squirting inside Harry. 

Harry whined as Louis stilled inside him, his own orgasm building up. 

“No coming until I say,” Louis repeated, resting his softening cock inside Harry. “You've been so good for me. Don't you want to make me even more proud?” 

“Y–Y–Yes, Sir,” Harry whimpered. “Yes.”

Louis smirked, thrusting his hips forward one more time, despite his soft cock. It would still have the same effect on the sub, as it always did. “Come.”

Harry spurted all over the mattress immediately, a cry leaving his lips. His chest was heaving heavily, heart beating rapidly. Louis made to pull out, but Harry let out a soft whine and said, “No.”

“What?” Louis asked, and Harry flinched. “No, sweets, I’m not angry. I just didn’t understand you.”

“Don’t pull out,” Harry said, blushing. 

Louis smirked when he realized what Harry was saying. “You want to warm my cock for me?” he murmured huskily.

Harry gave a shy nod. “Want to make you proud.”

“Oh, babe, you’ve made me so proud already,” Louis said, though he didn’t pull out, just as Harry wanted. He wasn’t surprised that Harry wanted this. After all, it had been a while since they’d last had sex together, so he wanted to please Louis as much as possible.

Harry let out a soft, satisfied sound, eyes fluttering shut.

They stayed like that for a while, Louis stroking Harry’s slightly damp curls and Harry contentedly lying there.

“Are you falling into subspace, sweetheart?” Louis asked softly after a bit more, making sure that his voice wasn’t too loud. He didn’t want to startle the boy. 

“Mmm.”

“I’m going to have to pull out now, babes,” Louis said gently. “We need to get cleaned up so we can get some proper rest. I’ve got to get all these ropes off you, too.”

“Nooo,” Harry whined, though his tone was drowsy, going deeper and deeper into subspace by the second.

Louis, though apologetic for going against what Harry wanted, pulled out of his sub. He watched in lust as his come trailed out of Harry’s hole, but he didn’t do anything, knowing that Harry was much too tired to do anything else now.

Louis reached out and gently began to untie the ropes around Harry’s arms and wrists, rubbing gently in the places where they looked particularly sore.

“Doesn’t hurt,” Harry mumbled, barely audible.

“What was that, love?” Louis paused in his actions, straining to hear what Harry had said.

“The ropes didn’t hurt me,” Harry repeated more coherently. “You never hurt me.”

Louis smiled at the sweet words, just pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s back, letting his lips linger for a while just to make sure that Harry could feel them.

“Don’t want you to pull out,” Harry complained, though his eyes remained shut. “I like it when you’re inside me.”

“I like it too, sweets,” Louis responded, resuming in his untying. “But we’re both extremely tired now. I say a nice, hot bath together and some cuddles are just what we need, yeah?”

“Mm,” Harry hummed, finally opening his eyes. He looked up at Louis with glossy, glazed over eyes and grinned sheepishly at his Dom. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Louis smiled, helping Harry sit up all the way. “I love you too,” he said, pressing a kiss to Harry's curls. “How about that bath, hmm?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, then held out his arms. “Carry me,” he ordered with an adorable pout. 

“Oh, alright,” Louis laughed, heaving Harry up in his arms as best he could. Harry giggled as he carried him to the bathroom, setting him in the tub and turning on the water. 

Louis got in behind him, letting the sub lean back into his chest. “You were so good for me,” he praised, running his hands gently along Harry's body. “You're always good. Your adorable dimples, your beautiful body, your amazing music. So good for me.”

Harry blushed, leaning further back into Louis’ chest. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I always want to be good.”

“I know you do,” Louis replied with a fond grin. “And you always are.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who missed the hyperlink:  
> Louis and Harry's meal: [x](https://www.canva.com/design/DACSPGY-fwc/N-SHBNzlBwu4lEMNDvk-tA/view?utm_content=DACSPGY-fwc&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton)  
> Picture was made by teddy1008!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell us what you thought!
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, concerns, or you just want to talk, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zianourrylad  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


End file.
